Uma Mudança Interessante
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: Fic SasuHina! Hinata saiu de seu país de origem para morar e estudar no Japão. Seu problema será morar com dois garotos. Muitas confusões nessa mudança... Fic Rank T por precaução.
1. Chapter 1

_**Uma Mudança interessante**_

_**Trailer**_

**Hinata POV's ON**

**Avião com destino Konoha – Japão**

Bem... Antes de qualquer explicação é melhor eu me apresentar. Sou Hyuuga Hinata e tenho 18 anos. Moro na Inglaterra com minha família, porém, como meu pai deseja, vou me mudar para o Japão, para conhecer o país onde minha família nasceu. Além de ir para estudos.

Tirando o fato de ter que deixar tudo que construí para trás, não é tão ruim assim. Vou morar longe dos meus pais, mas mesmo assim vai ser bom não tê-los por perto me atormentando. Vou deixar meus amigos, mas vou conhecer gente nova. Mas, por último, mas nem por isso menos importante, vou deixar meu namorado! Pobre Naruto, se magoou quando contei. Mas tudo bem, vamos trocar telefonemas sempre e prometemos NUNCA trairmos uma ao outro.

Vou morar por lá por tempo indeterminado, junto com meu primo Neji (19 anos), na cidade de Konoha. Seus pais se separaram e foram cada um para uma cidade diferente, já ele quis ficar com uma casa que eles deixaram de herança... Acho que isso resume meu atual estado.

Estou chegando à casa do meu primo. Segundo ele, moram aqui ele e um amigo. Neji também disse que irá me passar as "regras da casa" assim que eu conhecer seu amigo. Pelo que eu me lembre seu nome é Uchiha Sasuke...

**Hinata POV'S OFF**

**Centro de Konoha - Japão**

**Sasuke POV'S ON**

Como começar...? Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, tenho 18 anos e moro junto com meu melhor amigo, Neji (Não entenda errado, ok? Somos apenas AMIGOS!). No atual momento estou solteiro e vou ingressas na universidade este ano.

Estou em casa e o Neji foi buscar a prima dele no aeroporto. Isso mesmo, vai ter uma GAROTA morando com agente. Ela veio da Inglaterra para estudar por aqui com agente, na universidade. O nome do nosso colégio é Universidade Saito de Konoha. Ele foi feito para pessoas de alto nível, educadas e de família respeitada em todo país. Resumindo para pessoas MUUITOO RICAS...

Como minha família e a do Neji entram nessa categoria, vamos entrar nela. O Neji já estudo lá, eu é que vou entrar esse ano junto com meus amigos e a prima do Neji.

Bom, Neji já deve estar chegando e me pediu para arrumar a casa. Idiota... O trabalho duro ele deixa para mim! Eu podia muito bem ter ido buscar a prima dele... É bom que essa garota seja gentil e meiga como o Neji disse... Se me lembro bem o nome dela é Hinata.

Agora é que eu me toquei... Hinata é uma GAROTA, certo (Não gênio!)? Ela vai mesmo morar com DOIS GAROTOS como eu e o Neji? Claro, o Neji é primo dela, não faria nada, mas eu não serei responsável pelos meus atos se ela me chamar atenção...

Melhor ir arrumar a casa como o Neji pediu... A não ser que eu queira apanhar depois...

Morar com uma garota... Hum! Não pode ser tão ruim assim... Hyuuga Hinata que me aguarde!

**Sasuke POV'S OFF**

Gentee!!Esse é só o Trailer da Fic...

Talvez amanhã eu poste o Cap.1

Bjokss de uma autora que quer reviews!!


	2. Capítulo 1 A chegada

Uma Mudança interessante

_**Uma Mudança interessante**_

_**Capítulo 1.**_

_**A chegada**_

Hinata estava no carro conversando com Neji quando o carro parou em frente a casa onde iria morar.

A casa era grande, para apenas três pessoas era grande. Caberiam Sete pessoas tranquilamente. Era uma casa Verde e Branca. Nela tínhamos: três suítes, dois banheiros, dois quartos, sala de jantar, sala de visitas, cozinha, sala de TV, piscina, sala de jogos, quintal e um escritório.

Após a chegada, Hinata foi conhecer Sasuke, o outro morador da casa.

Na opinião feminina Sasuke era um garoto MUITO SEXY. Alto, olhos negros assim como os cabelos rebeldes. A pele clara e corpo definido. Estava usando uma calça de moletom preta e larga e uma blusa azul.

Hinata, por outro lado, era uma jovem de aparência angelical. Estatura mediana. Corpo invejável e olhos exoticamente perolados. Pele clara que faz um contraste perfeito com o comprido cabelo negro-azulado. Hinata usava uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa azul sem desenhos.

Neji, assim como Hinata possuía olhos perolados. Corpo malhado, pele clara. Muito alto. Cabelos longos e castanhos. Usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta.

Assim que todos estavam na sala Neji começou a explicar as regras para Hinata:

- Bem Hinata, como eu te disse moro com um amigo. Seu nome é Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

- É um prazer conhece-lo Sasuke-san!

- O prazer é meu em conhecê-la Hinata.

O Hyuuga não gostou dos sorrisos que Sasuke e Hinata trocavam e tratou de continuar:

- Como todos sabem, não tem como viver sem regras. Aqui não seria diferente. Por isso temos que dividir quem irá fazer o que. Os quartos possuem coisas muito pessoais, por isso cada um arruma o seu. A bagunça na cozinha e no resto da casa cada um arruma a sua. As tarefas como lavar roupa, passar, varrer e limpar serão feitas por uma pessoa que virá aqui três vezes por semana. Amigos e amigas podem vir aqui. Trazer pessoas para dormir apenas em último caso. Quando for dormir fora de casa, por favor, avise. Acho que é só. Você entendeu tudo Hinata?

- Hai Neji-kun!

- Eu tenho que sair agora para resolver alguns detalhes sobre a universidade aproveito para deixar que conversem e se conheçam melhor. Aproveite e mostre a casa para ela Uchiha. E eu acho melhor não se engraçar para cima dela Sasuke... Não vai querer apanhar depois... – Neji estava preocupado em deixar a prima sozinha com Sasuke

- Vou fazer do jeito que você mandou "Capitão"...! Não leve em consideração o que o seu primo diz, eu não mordo! – Sasuke tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios "_A não ser que você queira..._".

- Não precisa se preocupar Neji-kun... Sasuke-san parece uma pessoa adorável! – Hinata não entendia muito bem a preocupação do primo

- Pense o que quiser... Só não caia na conversa dele...! Até mais... – Após dizer essas palavras, Neji saiu de casa.

- Vamos Hinata... Vou levar suas malas e te mostrar a casa... Seu primo não sabe como tratar uma dama... – Sasuke não gostou do jeito como Neji se dirigiu à ele.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hinata e Sasuke chegaram num corredor com três portas. A primeira era Azul e tinha o nome de Sasuke na frente. Sasuke abriu a porta e disse:

- Essa é a minha bagunça particular, como já deve ter percebido... "_Venha aqui quantas vezes quiser. De preferência quando seu primo não estiver!"_

A suíte era Azul escura e tinha tudo de mais moderno em termos tecnológicos.

- Quarto adorável Sasuke-san!

- Vamos deixar as formalidades de lado, certo? Sasuke ou Sasuke-kun está ótimo... Quando você fala Sasuke-san eu fico parecendo 10 anos mais velho que você...

- C-claro Sasuke-s, quero dizer, Sasuke-kun - O sorriso do Uchiha começou a fazer com que hinata corasse.

- Assim é bem melhor!

Assim que saíram do quarto entraram na segunda porta. Ela era de madeira e tinha o nome Neji na porta.

- ISSO, é o quarto do seu primo...

- É incrível como o Neji-kun gosta de ser discreto! Até mesmo o quarto tem cores claras...

O quarto era de um amarelo quase imperceptível. Os objetos todos organizados e a cama arrumada.

Saíram do quarto e foram para a terceira porta. Essa era lilás e não tinha nome na porta. O quarto era mobiliado exatamente como o seu na Inglaterra. Computador, televisão, escrivaninha e a cama de casal.

- Bem, é aqui que você dorme. Vou deixar você descansar, afinal, depois de horas dentro de um avião, deve estar cansada certo? Depois continuamos nosso "tour" pela casa e conversamos mais!- Sasuke não desfez o sorriso e se dirigiu a porta.

- Tudo bem... Até mais tarde Sasuke-kun!

- Quando estiver com fome me chame ok?

- Certo. Obrigada Sasuke-kun! Até mais tarde.

- Até. – Sasuke respondeu fechando a porta

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Após desfazer as malas e dormir um pouco Hinata foi tomar um banho. Assim como o banheiro, o closet era espaçoso.

Hinata trocou de roupa e escutou batidas na porta. Depois de abrir a porta percebeu que era Neji quem batia. Ele se sentou na cadeira e começou a falar:

- Seu quarto está bom para você?

- Não me sentiria melhor nem na minha própria casa.

- É bom escutar isso. E o Uchiha? Te incomoda?

- Sasuke-kun é uma pessoa muito educada e agradável... Não vejo problemas nele!

- De educado e agradável Sasuke não tem muita coisa... Cuidado com ele... Não demora ele já está em cima de você como urubu na carniça...

- Eu _**ainda**_ estou com o Naruto-kun, por isso não se preocupe... – Hinata pareceu triste ao falar do namoro, mas continuou - Eu e Sasuke-kun não teremos problemas...

- Ainda namora o idiota!? Entre ele e o Sasuke não sei quem é pior!

- Não diga isso! Naruto pode ter seus problemas, mas é uma boa pessoa! – Era possível ver irritação na voz de Hinata, mas mesmo assim Neji não percebeu – Eu e Sasuke somos apenas amigos e nada mais...

- Já que você diz! Confio em você... Só não confio no Uchiha.

Hinata se acalmou e sentou-se na cama. Neji continuou:

- Que tal me ajudar a fazer o jantar? Como você sabe, eu não tenho tantos "dotes" culinários quanto você, certo?

- Seria um prazer ajuda-lo Neji-kun!

Neji e Hinata saíram do quarto em direção à cozinha.

_**Fim do Capítulo 1.**_

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Konni Yababutto**: Seus dias de choro acabaram!! Capítulo 1. ao seu dispor!! Espero que te faça parar de chorar por enquanto!! Bjokss e até o proximo Cap!!

**BelaRaven**: Brigadaa!! Sua angústia deve estar controlada por mais um tempo!! Bjokss e até o proximo Cap!!

**nyo-mila**: Tô com medo de vc... Por favor não mata o Sasuke-kun!! Hinata-chan vai ficar deprimida!! O Capítulo 1. já ta aki!! Logo logo tem o 2.!! Brigadaa pelo elogio!! Bjokss e até o proximo Cap!!

**Tilim**: Ahhhhh!! Ainda tô em estado de choque! Uma review suaaa!! para de gritar e se arruma Como eu ia dizendo muuuitoo obrigadaa pelos elogios e afins... É uma pena que a Hinata não vai ficar confusa entre Sasuke e Neji, e sim entre o Sasuke e o Naruto-baka!! Bjokss e até o proximo Cap!!

**Hitsugaya Nanami**: Que bom que também gosta!! Realmente não é uma boa idéia morar com dois garotos pervertidos como eles né? Bjokss e até o proximo Cap!!

**Nota da autora:**

Povooo!! A autora está muuitoo feliz com as reviews e quer muuito mais!!

O Cap. 1. já está aí, breve o Cap. 2.!!

Tudo depende da criatividade e preguiça da autora esse fim de semana!!

**Bjokss e até o proximo Cap!!**


	3. Capítulo 2 Será que estou apaixonado?

Oii pessoal!

Mais um capítulo pra vocês!!

Só queria explicar umas coisinhas:

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX - **Mudança de Local

_"Pensamento"_

_- _Fala do personagem

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX - **Mudança de hora

Era só isso mesmo antes de começar...

No final eu falo mais!

Boa leitura!!

_**Uma Mudança interessante**_

_**Capítulo 2.**_

_**Será que estou apaixonado?**_

Neji bateu a porta do quarto azul se deparando com Sasuke apenas de roupa íntima. Depois do susto Neji se recompôs e disse:

- O que você faria se fosse minha prima na porta!? Você é mesmo um idiota Sasuke!

- Calma Neji... Sei que a Hinata não acharia tão ruim assim ver um homem de roupas íntimas, certo? Principalmente se esse for Uchiha Sasuke...

- É melhor parar Uchiha... – Neji estava _**levemente **_irritado com Sasuke e continuou – Agora que temos uma garota por aqui não vai ser tudo igual à antes... Não vai poder ficar trazendo garotas por aqui todos os dias, nada de música alta, sair andando _**desse jeito**_ pela casa! Principalmente com essa garota se tratando da Hinata... Ela tem um relacionamento muito complicado com a família e o namorado... Ela nunca teve tanta liberdade como está tendo agora... É melhor dar um tempo para ela se acostumar...

- Calma Neji... Já disse que não mordo... A não ser que ela queira, claro!- Sasuke estava levando aquilo tudo como uma brincadeira – Eu e sua prima apenas estamos nos conhecendo...

- Eu só não te mato nesse instante porque sei que a Hinata só largaria o idiota do Naruto em casos extremos. – Neji parecia debochar do Uchiha como se dissesse que ele não era capaz disso.

- Se pensa que eu não consigo, nós vamos provar logo, logo! Só não acredito que a Hinata tenha um namorado... Talvez ela não seja tão pura e inocente como você vive dizendo Hyuuga!_"Talvez esse tal de Naruto atrapalhe um pouco as coisas, mas mesmo assim não vai ser tão difícil, ninguém vence Uchiha Sasuke quando o assunto é conquistar uma mulher!"_

- Não pense besteiras seu idiota pervertido! Hinata é um anjo e não uma dessas vadias com quem você está acostumado a andar!

- Ta bem Hyuuga, eu já entendi...

- As aulas começam essa segunda, depois de amanhã, como não quero que ela faça as amizades no 1º dia de aula, algumas pessoas vão vir almoçar aqui... Isso inclui o seu fã-clube Uchiha... _"Se queria uma chance com a Hinata isso acaba amanhã Sasuke!" _– Amanhã como é domingo ela devem chegar cedo, por isso se prepare Uchiha...

Sasuke engoliu a seco. Fã-clube significa duas coisas: Haruno Sakura e Yamanaka Ino.

Seis palavras, onze sílabas, vinte e três letras que se resumiam em uma palavra: _**PESADELO**_.

- Por que tinha que chama-lás!? Elas não são uma boa influencia para a Hinata se quer afastá-la de mim Hyuuga... – Sasuke estava preocupado que as duas atrapalhassem seus planos com a Hyuuga.

- Antes elas do que suas amigas ridículas Uchiha. Kim e Karin são as ameaças de lá. Sem contar que Tenten também vai estar aqui.

- Quando ela está por aqui você fica todo sem graça, certo Neji? Tenten sim é uma boa companhia para a Hinata.

- Ela sim é confiável. Agora vamos, antes que o jantar fique pronto. Deixei Hinata na cozinha sozinha e ela deve estar se sentindo isolada. É melhor você se trocar e vir rápido. A comida que você vai comer hoje é espetacular. Aproveite enquanto está quente.- O Hyuuga saiu deixando Sasuke confuso.

Ele se trocou e foi para a cozinha

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Sala de jantar**

- Que cheiro é esse Neji? Vamos comer comida de verdade hoje?

- Não brinca Uchiha, minha comida não é tão ruim assim! Mas perto do que vamos comer hoje eu realmente cozinho muito mal!

- Como assim? Vamos comer fora?

- Não! Hinata vai cozinhar hoje. Digamos que você vai saborear a melhor comida de Londres.

- Ainda não entendi...

- Hinata foi eleita melhor _cheff _de cozinha de Londres por três anos consecutivos... Sei que é difícil muita informação de uma só vez, mas acho que seu cérebro se acostuma logo, logo!

- Neji-kun! –Hinata estava corada com os elogios do primo em relação a ela – Não precisa exagerar! Eu não cozinho tão bem assim! É só um _hobbie_...

A mesa estava posta como em um salão da nobreza na Inglaterra. Garfos, facas, colheres, copos e um jantar maravilhoso sobre a mesa. Salada, sucos e o prato principal: uma lasanha. Poderia se dizer que era o prato preferido de Sasuke.

- Não fique assim Hinata... Perto do que eu comia quando o Neji cozinhava sua comida não deve ter comparação! – Sasuke lançou seu melhor sorriso sedutor para Hinata que corou com o comentário e a atitude.

- Obrigada Sasuke-kun!

- Sasuke-kun? Desde quando vocês têm essa intimidade toda?

- Desde quando _**eu**_ vou conviver com _**ela**_ e pedi que fizesse isso! Algum problema Hyuuga? – Sasuke falou em tom desafiador

- Problema nenhum Uchiha. Só estranhei, Hinata só chama as pessoas que conhece _**muito bem**_ dessa forma.

- O jantar já está servido, podem aproveitar. – Hinata estava pouco isolada por ser o motivo da discussão, por isso tratou de interromper logo.

Sasuke e Neji provaram a comida enquanto a Hyuuga esperava que dissessem algo.

-Sinta-se a vontade para usar a cozinha quando quiser Hinata! Sua comida é deliciosa!

Hinata se sentou e corou com o elogio do Uchiha. Começou a comer e escutou a pergunta do primo:

- Como vão as coisas na Inglaterra Hinata? Tem muito tempo que não temos uma reunião em família por lá, certo?

- Por lá esta tudo bem Neji-kun... E com seus pais?

- Tudo certo... Eles não vêm por aqui tem um tempo... Mas nós ainda nos falamos por telefone e cartas...

Depois disso o jantar foi silencioso. Tirando alguns comentários do Uchiha em que Hinata corou violentamente, foi tudo calmo...

Depois de apreciarem o jantar e a sobremesa, arrumaram a cozinha e Neji disse:

- Vou à casa dos garotos agora. Tenho que conversar com eles. É possível que eu volte tarde, por isso não me esperem. Vou aproveitar e tirar a cópia da chave para você Hinata. Juízo em quanto eu estiver fora certo?

Neji olhou para Sasuke mortalmente e saiu.

-Que tal continuar o "tour" só que dessa vez pela cidade de Konoha, Hinata? – Sasuke estava começando gostar de sedizir Hinata, o que na opinião dele não era de tudo ruim, mas o garanhão de Konoha se apegando a uma mulher era uma surpresa.

- Talvez amanhã Sasuke-kun... Estou muito cansada agora e prefiro ficar em casa se não se incomodar... Mas se quiser pode ir para a rua... Não quero que perca o sábado à noite em casa... – Hinata queria ficar para conhecer melhor a casa e descansar mais um pouco. Apesar de tudo que fez na Inglaterra para se acostumar com o fuso horário, ainda era difícil. Mas sair com Sasuke era uma propsta tentadora. Só não aceitou porque sua preguiça falo masi alto.

- Não mesmo... Não deixaria você sozinha nem se você mandasse! Ficar nessa casa imensa, sem ninguém é horrível! Sei disso por experiência... Que tal jogar cartas Hinata?

-Sei jogar um pouco, mas não de tudo...

- Ótimo... Sabe jogar TRUCO?

- Neji já me falou as regras e ordem das cartas uma vez, mas só sei na teoria, não na pratica...

- Ótimo... Se Neji já começou fica mais fácil... É um ótimo recurso para passar as aulas chatas ou quando não se tem nada pra fazer...

Hinata olhava atentamente para Sasuke enquanto ele explicava as regras do jogo e a seqüência de cartas.

Depois da explicação conversaram um pouco enquanto jogavam:

- Segundo o Neji você tem um namorado certo?

- Sim. Naruto é muito gentil e engraçado, mas não sei se vai durar muito. A distância é muito grande entre nó dois e a comunicação fica difícil pelo horário. - Era possível ver tristeza nos olhos de Hinata – E você Sasuke-kun, tem uma namorada?

- Ainda não encontrei minha cara metade, mas penso que logo, logo vai acontecer... – Sasuke estava jogando todo o seu charme para cima de Hinata e ela apesar de não demonstrar, estava gostando desse jogo de sedução

- Espero que ache logo o amor da sua vida, Sasuke-kun!

- Eu também espero... A propósito, amanha você vai conhecer nossos amigos que também vão para a universidade este ano, além de mim e você. Não se assuste, parecem estranhos, mas no fundo são legais... Eles vem almoçar com agente, mas tem umas pessoas meio loucas, por isso não se assuste!

- Acho que não podem ser mais estranhos que meus amigos da Inglaterra, mas vamos ver amanhã...

- Bem, acho que está tarde, é melhor irmos dormir... Deixe-me ver as horas. - Sasuke olhou as horas no celular espantado, o que deixou Hinata curiosa.

- Que houve Sasuke-kun?

- Acho que está um pouco tarde... Já são quase 11:00... "_Neji vai fazer picadinho de mim se souber que eu fiquei jogando com Hinata até agora... O que eu tô pensando? O Hyuuga que se dane! Ele me acha incapaz... Acho que vou fazer questão de contar para ele que eu e a Hinata ficamos jogando cartas até tarde da noite... Ele não é o único que pode se divertir no sábado à noite... isso vai deixar ele com muita raiva... Vai ser bom ver que ele está preocupado..."_ É melhor irmos dormir... Amanhã será um _**longo**_ dia Hinata... Muito longo _**mesmo**_...

- Tudo bem... Acho melhor mesmo irmos dormir... Amanhã teremos visitas e temos que arrumar a casa... Boa noite Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke foi chegando mais perto de Hinata e deu um beijo em sua testa dizendo:

- Sonhe com os anjos Hinata-_hime_...

Hinata corou com o comentário e saiu correndo da sala direto para o quarto.

Sasuke ficou e arrumou a sala guardando o baralho e arrumando a mesa de cartas. "_Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei... Ela tem vergonha de qualquer cantada que eu dou! Mas não vou desistir..._"

Hinata entrou em seu quarto ainda muito vermelha com os pensamentos em uma coisa: _**Sasuke**_.

Será mesmo que ele queria seduzi-la? Ele estava mesmo sendo sincero? Por que a chamou de _hime_?

De repente Hinata começou a se fazer várias perguntas e se esqueceu e um detalhe: _**Naruto**_.

Lembrou de tudo que acontecia entre eles, as vária vezes que brigaram, que terminaram e voltaram, que suas amigas diziam vê-lo com outra garota, que ele não era a pessoa perfeita para ela.

Naruto era um deus grego na opinião feminina: olhos azuis, cabelos loiros, pele clara e corpo definido. Não era estranho ter várias garotas o rodeando nas festas e noites em que saiam. Hinata já foi tida como chifruda, como burra e principalmente como idiota. Nem mesmo sua família era à favor do namoro. E as garotas que o rodeavam sabiam que ele estava acompanhado. Só fingianm que ela não estava lá.

Talvez terminar com Naruto fosse a melhor alternativa, mas não agora. Se ela se visse apaixonada por Sasuke terminaria com ele. Mas enquanto estava indecisa era melhor deixar tudo como estava.

Trocou de roupa e foi se deitar. Sabia que teria aquele dilema na cabeça durante à noite. Mas mesmo assim foi tentar dormir e esquecer por em quanto. Não que quizesse fugir disso, mas era melhor dormir e tentar esquecer.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sasuke estava em seu quarto tomando banho. Pensou várias vezes se tinha sido realmente bom ter desafiado Neji. Começou a pensar demais em Hinata desde que conversou com ela. Ela tinha tudo para ser uma pretendente: era muito bonita, sabia cozinhar, era muito educada e muito agradável de conversar. Era realmente perfeita.

Mas não era bom se apaixonar de repente. Era ridículo. Mal conhecia a garota e já estava apaixonado? Não mesmo. Na opinião de Sasuke era melhor deixar acontecer _**naturalmente**_. Esse era o problema. Estava acontecendo fora do normal. Tudo muito rápido. Sem contar que era uma questão de honrra. Ele não aceitaria que Neji estava certo em relação a ele. Tinha que provar que podia. Hinata não era inalcansável e ele sabia disso. Mas não era certo usá-la para provar que estava certo.

Hinata tinha algum mistério que o fazia pensar que só ele conseguiria desvendar. Talvez ela mesma fosse o mistério. Descobri-la seria seu mair feito.

Terminou seu banho e trocou de roupa. Arrumou a cama e se deitou. Era difícil se acostumar com a idéia, mas mesmo assim era bom ter Hinata morando com ele. Isso facilitaria muito as coisas. Se já estava difícil para a Hinata resistir agora vai ser mais ainda.

Usaria todo o seu charme se fosse preciso, mas teria pelo menos um beijo de Hyuuga Hinata. Mesmo achando errado, ele tinha vontade e motivos suficientes para tê-la. **_Seduzi-la_**. Era essa a palavra chave. Teria que seduzir Hinata e era isso que faria. Nem que tivesse que fazer com que ela terminasse com o tal **_Naruto_**. Nem que tivesse que brigar com **_Neji_**. Ela seria sua pelo menos por um dia.

Ainda não era **_paixão_**. Não na opinião **_dele_**.

**_Fim do Cap. 2._**

Agradecimentos à :

**nyo-mila**

**giuli higurashi**

**Tilim**

Pessoal... Acho que ficou meio confuso, mas dá pra entender...  
Bem... Ganhei poucas reviews...  
Quero mais!!  
Muuitoo maaaiiiis!!

Bjokss e até o proxímo Cap.!!


	4. Capítulo 3 O Primeiro Dia Parte I

_**Uma Mudança interessante**_

_**Capítulo 3.**_

_**O 1º dia**_

**_Parte I_**

Hinata acordou no mesmo horário de sempre: oito horas em ponto. Trocou de roupa e prendeu o cabelo, deixando a franja solta. Arrumou o quarto e foi para a cozinha. Tomou seu café da manhã e, quando percebeu, Neji estava lá.

- Não acha que você acorda muito cedo Hinata?

- Eu me acostumei a acordar nesse horário... Posso dizer o mesmo de você certo?

- Eu pelo ao menos acordo cedo raramente. Você já faz isso por costume.

- Eu fiz café pra você e pro Sasuke-kun... Ele toma café certo?

- Não se preocupe com o Uchiha... Quando e _**se**_ ele acordar, ele prepara o próprio café... – Hinata concordou com a cabeça – Quanto ao almoço de hoje, Sasuke já deve ter te falado que nossos amigos do colégio vêm conhecer você, certo?

- Hai.

- Bem, as garotas vêm mais cedo, porque eu vou buscá-las. O que você quer fazer para o almoço? Como eu vou à rua posso pegar pra você...

- Poderia trazer peixe? De preferência um salmão... Vou fazer um peixe grelhado... Tem problema?

- Seria muito bom... Você não se incomoda em ajudar certo?

- Você sabe que eu amo cozinhar, certo Neji-kun?

- Acabei de fazer a pergunta mais idiota da minha vida! Vão vir Três garotas e quatro garotos. Ao todo vão ser dez pessoas, contando comigo, você e Sasuke.

- A quantidade não importa. Vou ver se falta mais alguma coisa para o almoço...

Hinata foi à cozinha e voltou em menos de um minuto:

- Temos todo por aqui... Só falta o peixe. Enquanto você não chega, eu começo a preparar o almoço.

- Certo... Vou arrumar o meu quarto e estou saindo... Os ingredientes você sabe onde ficam certo?

- Hai. Eu vou começar a cozinhar assim que tomar um banho.

- Tudo bem... Você quer que eu acorde o Sasuke pra você não ficar sozinha?

- Não! Se precisar acordá-lo eu mesma faço... Deixe-o dormir... Fomos dormir muito tarde ontem...

- O que você e ele estavam fazendo eu não sei, só espero que não seja nada demais Hinata...

- Não se preocupe Neji-kun... Acho que você não conhece o mesmo Sasuke-kun que eu... O que eu conheço não é pervertido como você fala!

- Hum... Se você diz... Eu vou trocar de roupa e arrumar o meu quarto, depois eu vou sair para buscar as garotas... Como você deve ficar no seu quarto por um bom tempo. Ah! Quase me esqueci! A sua cópia da chave de casa está aqui... – Neji entregou algumas chaves à Hinata e explicou qual chave era de qual lugar da casa. – acho que não vou mais te ver antes de chegar com as meninas, por isso, até mais...

- Até mais Neji-kun...

Neji saiu e trancou a porta. Hinata se sentou e começou a pensar. "_E se eu estiver mesmo apaixonada pelo Sasuke-kun? Eu devo tentar seduzi-lo? É melhor eu tentar, porque se eu estiver mesmo apaixonada, eu vou descobrir... Acho que vou acorda-lo... " _

Hinata foi andando lentamente até chegar ao corredor dos quartos. Antes de abrir a porta pensou muito bem se deveria mesmo fazer aquilo tudo. Foi subindo lentamente a mão até chegar à maçaneta. Girou lentamente, mas desistiu. Foi ao seu quarto e tomou seu banho. A cena em que se encontrava era constrangedora...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sasuke acordou e tomou uma ducha. Os cabelos estavam molhados e escorrendo. O corpo seminu. A visão do seu corpo o agradava. Via que todos os anos que malhou, praticou handball e correu serviram para alguma coisa. Mesmo que ainda fizesse quase tudo isso, era gratificante ver que o esforço se refletia.

Do nada começou a se perguntar se Hinata gostaria de vê-lo assim. "_Mas que pergunta estúpida! Lógico que sim! Mas, por que eu to pensando nela de novo? Ah! Essa garota vai me deixar louco! Acho que vou ao quarto dela, se ela for como o Neji já deve estar acordada, e posso começar a colocar meu plano de seduzi-la em pratica..."._

Sasuke colocou uma calça de moletom e foi à cozinha, para ver se ela estava por lá. Para seu azar, não. Aproveitou que já estava na cozinha e tomou seu café.

Depois foi ao quarto de Hinata. Bateu na porta. Como não obteve resposta, foi entrando. Notou que o quarto era organizado, diferente do seu, onde não se conseguia ver o chão. As cores claras, porém chamativas faziam com que ficasse ainda mais bonito. Não achava certo pensar que Hinata era apenas mais uma garota que ele tinha que conquistar para ganhar de Neji. Ela era especial e ele sabia isso. Mas não admitia.

Escutou o barulho da porta abrindo. Olhou para o lado e viu Hinata saindo do banheiro. Ela estava de olhos fechados, por isso ainda não tinha gritado de vergonha. Sasuke observou-a como se fosse um artista observando sua obra prima. O cabelo molhado caindo nos ombros. Ela usava um short que descia quatro dedos na coxa e um top que cobria apenas o busto. _"É quase como vê-la de roupa íntima..."_.

Hinata abriu os olhos.

- AHHH!! O-o q-que v-você t-tá f-fazendo aqui!? – Hinata gritou roxa de vergonha (_**N/A – Ela não ta roxa, roxa, mas tá muito vermelha!**_) cobrindo o máximo que podia o corpo quase nu. Ela sabia que a tentativa era em vão, mas a vergonha era tanta que nem percebeu o quão inútil era tentar.

Sasuke só admirava Hinata. Era incrível para ele uma pessoa ser tão vergonhosa quanto Hinata. Estava tão acostumado com as meninas tiradas de Konoha que Hinata mais parecia um anjo perto delas.

A cara de frustração de Hinata estava deixando Sasuke divertido e com pena. Ele finalmente parou, olhou-a nos olhos e disse:

- Acalme-se... Eu não vi nada... Vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu enquanto eu saio de fininho e me livro da morte que o seu primo me daria se descobrisse ou desconfiasse que eu te vi assim, certo? – Sasuke mandava seus melhores sorrisos sedutores para Hinata, que (_**novamente**_) corava com os mesmos.

Hinata balançou a cabeça positivamente e viu Sasuke sair do quarto. Antes de ir ele disse:

- Vá rápido. Seu primo já deve estar chegando com as meninas... Vai ser um almoço _**muito longo**_ Hinata. É melhor se preparar.

Fechou a porta e seguiu para seu quarto para colocar uma camisa.

Hinata deu um suspiro de alívio e sentou-se na cama. Sasuke estava usando apenas uma calça de moletom quando entrou em seu quarto. Por isso ficou tão envergonhada. Poder ver o peito nu do rapaz, observar com atenção cada músculo. Hinata corou apenas em se lembrar da imagem dele.

Ela recordou de como parecia preocupada em se cobrir. Sasuke deve ter achado que ela era uma trouxa e podia estar rindo da situação ridícula em que ela se encontrava. Mal sabia ela que era totalmente o contrário.

Ela se levantou e trocou de roupa. Colocou uma bermuda jeans e uma blusa listrada com uma coruja no centro. Após arrumar o cabelo (secar, passar creme, pentear...) foi para a cozinha onde encontrou Neji, Sasuke e um grupo com quatro meninas e quatro meninos. A primeira a se pronunciar foi uma garota morena de olhos e cabelos cor de chocolate com dois coques altos na cabeça:

- É um prazer conhece-la! Você deve ser a Hinata, certo? Meu nome é Tenten. – A garota falou entusiasmada

- O prazer é meu Tenten-san! – Hinata parecia estranhar a animação da garota.

Logo depois uma loira de olhos verdes e cabelos presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas disse:

- Hinata... Um nome muito bonito! Meu nome é Temari! É um prazer conhece-la Hyuuga.

Hinata apenas acenou a cabeça afirmativamente e escutou uma voz muito escandalosa dizer:

- Hinata! Sinto como se já te conhecesse! Neji fala _**tanto **_de você! Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino!

- Não precisa gritar Porquinha-chan! Vai assustar a garota! – Ino olhou com uma cara não muito agradável – Não ligue para ela Hinata! Ela é muito escandalosa! Meu nome é Haruno Sakura... É ótimo saber que vai ter uma garota cuidando desses dois finalmente!

Ino era loira de olhos incrivelmente azulados e cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, apenas com uma mexa solta que cobria o olho direito.

Já Sakura tinha olhos semelhantes a esmeraldas. O cabelo era rosa e curto. Totalmente solto.

- Chega vocês duas! – Uma voz grossa disse irritada – Hinata meu nome é Gaara...

- Prazer Gaara-san... – Hinata respondeu assustada com o tom da voz do garoto.

Gaara era ruivo e tinha olhos verde água. Ele era alto e o cabelo rebelde dava um charme para o garoto.

- Não assusta ela Gaara... Não ligue para as grosserias dele... Meu nome é Aburame Shino, é um prazer conhece-la...

Shino era um garoto um tanto quanto... Diferente! O cabelo negro e os olhos cobertos por dois óculos escuros.

Hinata gostou da voz calma e melodiosa dele... Apesar de ele ainda ser diferente dos demais.

- Sei que ele parece um pouco estranho, mas no fundo é uma pessoa muito mais estranha! – Um garoto de olhos castanhos e cabelo igualmente castanho e rebelde disse em tom de deboche – Meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba... É um prazer... – A voz e o sorriso sedutor se pareciam com o de Sasuke. Kiba beijou sua mão. O que deixou Sasuke um pouco enciumado:

- Não se engrace para cima dela Inuzuka... Eu e o Neji te arrebentamos se fizer algo com ela. – Sasuke foi direto com Kiba. Não queria ele estragando seus planos.

- Que eu me lembre eu ia _**te **_quebrar se fizesse algo a ela Uchiha... Sei que o Kiba e os outros são inofensivos... – Neji comentou contradizendo Sasuke.

- É impressão minha ou isso foi um insulto? – Shino parecia confuso.

- Falem mais baixo... Eu quero dormir! – Um garoto de cabelo preto preso em um rabo de cavalo alto comentou desinteressado.

- Não vai se apresentar para a Hinata, Shikamaru? – Sakura parecia inconformada com a atitude do garoto.

- Você acabou de dizer meu nome... Acho que isso basta. Agora vocês podem falar mais baixo? Eu quero descansar...

Ele estava sentado no sofá apoiando a cabeça no braço e falava com uma voz sonolenta.

- Nara Shikamaru! É melhor acordar! Eu não quero ter que ir até ai... – Temari disse com uma voz assustadora.

- Ta bom! Prazer! Meu nome é Nara Shikamaru... – Ele disse um pouco sonolento, era fácil notar que ele não estava animado.

- O prazer é meu Shikamaru-san! – Hinata respondeu um pouco confusa.

- Bem... Que tal irmos para a cozinha Hinata? – Tenten perguntou como se quisesse evitar que algo acontecesse.

- Calma Tenten-chan! Eu ainda nem cumprimentei o Sasuke-kun! – Sakura gritou como se fosse uma indireta ao Uchiha

- Tire os olhos do _**meu**_ Sasuke-kun Testuda! – Ino parecia furiosa com Sakura

A loira e a rósea correram e pularam em cima de Sasuke que desviou como se fosse à coisa mais simples de se fazer. As duas se levantaram rapidamente e começaram a discutir. Todos olhavam a cena como se já estivessem acostumados, menos Hinata que se assustou e foi tentar parar a discussão. Quando ia começar a andar o braço de Neji a impediu.

- Não faça nada. Espere que você vai ver o que acontece em 3, 2, 1...

- CALEM A BOCA JÁ!! – Sasuke começou a falar com muita raiva – NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊS DUAS NO MEU PÉ!! OU CALAM A BOCA O RESTO DA TARDE OU FORA! – Sasuke estava bufando

- Desculpe Sasuke-kun... – Sakura e Ino falaram juntas com uma voz triste e rostos baixos

- Sasuke-kun...? – Hinata perguntou bem baixo como se estivesse assustada com os gritos de Sasuke. Não era comum para ela ter esse tipo de comportamento em casa.

- Desculpe os gritos Hinata-chan... Acho que te assustei. Você está bem? – A voz agora era protetora e suave. Ele sabia diferenciar como tratar loucas de como tratar uma dama. Isso fora que não queria perder as poucas chances que ainda teria depois desse escândalo.

- N-não! E-eu e-es-estou b-bem! V-vamos acabar o almoço... Só falta assar o peixe que o Neji-kun trouxe! V-você está bem Sasuke-kun?

- Não se preocupe comigo... Quanto ao peixe, cozinha não é o meu forte! Deixo isso para você e para as garotas!

- Aqui está o peixe Hinata-chan... – Neji entregou o peixe e as garotas foram para a cozinha. Os garotos foram logo arrumar a mesa.

Como acabaram mais rápido, Sasuke pegou o baralho e foram jogar cartas.

As meninas acabaram rápido também, mas não tanto. Quando chegaram com a comida todos estavam famintos. Colocaram tudo organizadamente na mesa e comeram.

Um almoço animado onde Sasuke não perdeu nenhuma oportunidade de lançar indiretas para Hinata ou de lançar um sorriso sedutor. As perguntas eram desde coisas banais até coisas mais pessoais. Hinata muito estava sendo cantada por dois garotos ao mesmo tempo: Sasuke e Kiba. Como sempre corava com alguns comentários e perguntas, mas respondeu a maioria.

Ela percebeu que talvez competir com Sakura e Ino por Sasuke não seria uma boa idéia. Depois de ver como ele reagiu com as duas, era melhor não virar uma delas. Pensaria melhor sobre isso depois. Agora estavam todos em uma roda muito grande de Truco. Era o time feminino (Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari) contra o time masculino (Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Gaara). Sasuke ficou de fora na primeira queda. O time que perdesse teria que tirar nas cartas quem sairia.

- Não sabia que você jogava Hinata! É uma grande surpresa... Principalmente vindo de você – Neji se impressionou em como ela jogava

- É mesmo Hinata! Você toda quieta... Nunca imaginaria... – Tenten estava falando com um sorriso muito grande no rosto.

- Sasuke-kun e eu jogamos na noite passada. Ele me ensinou as regras e a ordem das cartas... – Hinata falava e montava sua mão.

Neji se preocupou:

**Noite+**_**Sasuke**_**+Cartas+**_**Hinata**_**Nada bom**.

- Quer dizer que você e o Uchiha jogaram cartas... Interessante. Sasuke conhece muito bem o jogo certo, Hinata? – Gaara levou o que Hinata disse para um lado não muito inocente.

- Não diga essas coisas da Hinata-chan, Gaara! – Ino disse como se Hinata fosse inocente o suficiente para não entender.

Hinata estava vermelha dos pés à cabeça e Neji olhava para Sasuke mortalmente.

Como já sabiam o que iria acontecer, os convidados se entreolharam, preocupados.

- Hei, Hinata? – Sakura chamou – Por que você não mostra pra gente o seu quarto e aproveita para falar um pouco mais de você?

- É, vamos Hinata! – Tenten se apressou antes que os dois começassem a discutir. Hinata não iria querer ver aquilo, seria demais para ela.

Ino saiu puxando Hinata. Antes que percebesse, Hinata já estava no quarto trancado com as outras garotas.

- Ok... Você não sabe como agir quando esses dois começam a discutir. – Temari começou a explicar – Se você for o motivo da discussão, saia de fininho antes que o Neji olhe para você e comece a te encarar com um olhar reprovador.

- Se não for você o motivo da discussão, arraste o motivo para longe deles rápido, como agente fez. Os garotos ficaram lá para ajudar a apartar a briga. – Sakura explicou com um olhar de preocupação.

Ino estava com o ouvido colado na porta para poder saber quando sair:

- Acho que já é seguro para nós sairmos.

- Eu vou checar e já volto. Todas quietas, e caso eles cheguem aqui, escondam a Hinata da vista deles. – Temari saiu do quarto.

Todas estavam preocupadas até que Temari voltou e disse que já estava tudo bem.

Ao chegarem a sala Hinata percebeu que Neji estava em um extremo da sala e Sasuke em outro.

- Acho que já está na nossa hora certo garotas? – O ar estava pesado na sala e Temari tentou amenizar um pouco a situação.

- Não também já vamos não é garotos? – Shikamaru entendeu o pedido da loira para deixar que eles conversassem a sós – Pode deixar que nós levamos as garotas, certo Neji?

- Tudo bem... – Neji olhava para Hinata – Depois combinamos para sair novamente.

- Ok... Até logo! – Respondeu Tenten saindo da casa e se dirigindo para falar com Hinata – Caso precise de mim, me ligue.

Tenten entregou um papel para Hinata com um número de telefone.

- Obrigada Tenten-chan! Caso eu precise, vou ligar sim.

Depois das despedidas, os convidados foram para casa e deixaram apenas os três moradores da casa. Todos estavam calados e olhavam para qualquer lugar que seus olhos não fossem se encontrar. Hinata estava envergonhada, mas estava cansada do silêncio e resolveu falar:

- Espero que eu não tenha causado problemas... – sua voz estava rouca e falhava – Eu não queria atrapalhar a vida de vocês por aqui, mas como sempre, em pouco tempo mudei a rotina de vocês para pior... – As lagrimas começavam a se formar no rosto, e Hinata abaixou a cabeça fazendo o cabelo cair e tampar sua face chorosa – Me desculpe Neji-kun! Desculpe-me Sasuke-san!

As lágrimas agora estavam impossíveis de se segurar e Hinata correu para seu quarto.

Sasuke e Neji se entreolharam sentindo a culpa em seus pensamentos. Começaram a correr atrás de Hinata até que chegaram à porta de seu quarto. Bateram e esperaram que ela abrisse.

- Hinata-chan... Sou eu. Abra por favor! – Neji estava preocupado.

Sem obter resposta, Sasuke tentou chama-la:

- Hinata... Desculpe! Eu e o Neji é que fizemos errado te magoando... Vamos conversar... Deixe agente entrar, por favor!

Hinata entreabriu a porta e os olhou. Neji estava com o olhar baixo e uma cara de frustração. Sasuke parecia querer se matar de raiva. Ela abriu a porta, dando espaço para que eles pudessem passar.

Hinata estava de cabeça baixa. Neji entrou e se sentou na cama. Sasuke olhou para Hinata antes de entrar. Quando seus olhos se cruzaram, Ela corou e Sasuke abriu um sorriso por saber que ela estava bem.

- Não fique assim Hinata... Eu e o Sasuke nos desentendemos só isso! Não precisa se culpar por isso. Não foi sua culpa. – A voz de Neji era calma.

Sasuke se sentou o mais perto que pode de Hinata e começou a falar:

- Por incrível que pareça, concordo com seu primo... Foi só um desentendimento. Fique calma!

- Eu estou bem... Só fiquei preocupada com vocês dois! Do jeito que as garotas falaram, parecia que vocês iam se matar na sala. Acho que elas exageraram um pouco!

Hinata levantou a cabeça e começou a sorrir. O bom humor dela contagiou o Uchiha e O Hyuuga que começaram a sorrir também.

No pensamento de Neji, era o sorriso mais sincero que ele já havia visto da prima. Já Sasuke estava se esforçando para não agarra-la ali mesmo. O sorriso era inocente e ele estava começando a se dar conta que Hinata tinha algo a mais. E ele queria saber o que era esse "algo mais".

Depois do silêncio, Neji começou a falar:

- Bem, como já está tudo certo entre nós, vou ligar para os garotos e ver o que nós vamos fazer hoje à noite. Vocês vêm?

- Desculpe Neji-kun... Vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada pelo convite! – Hinata agora parecia mais alegre e tinha voltado ao seu estado calmo.

- E eu, como cavalheiro, não vou deixar ela sozinha. Vou aproveitar e mostrar a cidade para ela, alguma objeção Neji?

Na opinião de Neji, Sasuke parecia outra pessoa quando estava com Hinata. Era um Sasuke totalmente bonzinho, educado e galanteador. "_Realmente esse não é o Sasuke que eu conheço!_"

- Só espero que não me dê motivos para te quebrar Sasuke! Se isso não acontecer, tudo bem. – Neji falou em tom de brincadeira para não lembrar Hinata dos últimos acontecimentos e não magoa-la.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, mas entendeu o recado de Neji.

- Bem, vou trocar de roupa, ligar para os garotos e sair, tudo certo?

Depois de Sasuke e Hinata assentirem com a cabeça Neji saiu do quarto e deixou-os sozinhos.

- Antes que eu me esqueça, você aceitou o meu convite, certo?

-Sim Sasuke-kun... Onde pretende me levar?

Sasuke começou a sorrir divertido. Hinata estava confusa, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiosa pelo passeio.

**_Fim da Parte I_**

_Agradecimentos:_

**Giulia-chan **_(2x) _**;**  
**Toph-baka ;  
Gabi-chanS2 .**

* * *

**N/A **

_Gentee!  
1.000.000 de desculpas pela demora do Cap.!!  
Mas agora finalmente chegou!  
Minha criatividade estava afetada... Mas isso não vem ao caso!  
O Cap. ficou maior do que eu pensei, mas acho que ficou bom._

**_Assim que eu puder, postarei o próximo Cap._**

_E não se esqueçam de deixar um review com um comentário!  
Bjokss e até o próximo Cap.!_


	5. Capítulo 3 O Primeiro dia Parte II

_**Uma Mudança interessante**_

_**Capítulo 3.**_

_**O 1º dia**_

_**Parte II**_

_No último Capítulo:_

_- Bem, como já está tudo certo entre nós, vou ligar para os garotos e ver o que nós vamos fazer hoje à noite. Vocês vêm?_

_- Desculpe Neji-kun... Vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada pelo convite! – Hinata agora parecia mais alegre e tinha voltado ao seu estado calmo._

_- E eu, como cavalheiro, não vou deixar ela sozinha. Vou aproveitar e mostrar a cidade para ela, alguma objeção Neji?_

_Na opinião de Neji, Sasuke parecia outra pessoa quando estava com Hinata. Era um Sasuke totalmente bonzinho, educado e galanteador. "Realmente esse não é o Sasuke que eu conheço!"_

_- Só espero que não me dê motivos para te quebrar Sasuke! Se isso não acontecer, tudo bem. – Neji falou em tom de brincadeira para não lembrar Hinata dos últimos acontecimentos e não magoa-la._

_Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, mas entendeu o recado de Neji._

_- Bem, vou trocar de roupa, ligar para os garotos e sair, tudo certo?_

_Depois de Sasuke e Hinata assentirem com a cabeça Neji saiu do quarto e deixou-os sozinhos._

_- Antes que eu me esqueça, você aceitou o meu convite, certo?_

_-Sim Sasuke-kun... Onde pretende me levar?_

_Hinata estava curiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiosa pelo passeio. Sasuke começou a sorrir divertido. _

- O que houve Sasuke-kun?

Hinata estava confusa com o sorriso de Sasuke. Não sabia por que rir... Que ela soubesse, não havia nada de errado com ela, muito menos com ele.

- Você já esta pronta?

- Sim, mas-

- Mais nada. – Hinata foi cortada rapidamente por Sasuke – não se preocupe com o lugar, distância ou caminho. Se você já está pronta, vamos.

- Hai. – Respondeu Hinata assustada.

Sasuke foi curto e grosso. Era diferente do Sasuke cavalheiro, gentil e educado que ela conhecera. Era diferente também do Sasuke explosivo e estressado que viu ele ser com Ino e Sakura.

Mas Sasuke não tinha a intenção de ser grosseiro com Hinata. Ele só não queria que ela estragasse seus planos.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Quando estavam na garagem, havia dois carros. O de Neji, no qual ela fez o percurso aeroporto-casa, e um outro carro que ela não sabia de quem era.

Se tinha uma coisa da qual ela não entendia, isso eram carros. Hinata já tinha idade para dirigir, até chegou a fazer uma auto-escola, o problema foi sua falta de segurança. Ela tinha perfeitas condições físicas de passar, só não tinha as condições psicológicas. No dia do exame final, faltou um pouco de concentração e não deu certo. Mas isso era uma coisa que ela preferia guardar para si.

Modelos e peças de carro eram outros de seus problemas. Para ela qualquer carro serviria desde que andasse normalmente. Os carros que estavam na garagem, eram praticamente iguais para ela. Só mudavam por fora.

Mas para Sasuke as coisas eram diferentes. Carros tomavam seu tempo sendo analisados minuciosamente. Era quase uma dependência. Ele sabia a diferença de dirigir um BMW a dirigir uma Mercedes. E velocidade era uma coisa essencial em suas máquinas. Dirigir para ele era um esporte. Sua carteira de motorista foi recebida da primeira vez em que fez o teste. Com merecidos parabéns dos instrutores. Nunca tiveram um aluno tão bom quanto ele.

Na opinião de Sasuke, Hinata devia estar impressionada com seu carro, mas não era bem assim. Hinata, por não entender do assunto, apenas comentou algo como: "Bonito carro Sasuke-kun!" com o sorriso gentil nos lábios e feições carismáticas.

Eles entraram no carro e Sasuke estava frustrado. Apenas um elogio simples como **bonito**. Ela devia ter falado algo mais. Se impressionado mais. Na opinião dele, apenas falou aquilo para não deixar passar a impressão de mal educada.

- Você tem carteira de motorista Hinata? – Sasuke estava encabulado.

- Na verdade não Sasuke-kun... Eu até tentei, mas não passei. Carros não são meu ponto forte! – Hinata tinha vergonha de admitir, mas era a verdade – Não entendo absolutamente nada. Para mim carros são todos iguais: simplesmente nos levam de um lugar para outro... Não tem importância que seja do mais antigo possível ou o mais novo. É basicamente isso.

Sasuke estava espantado. Hinata estava expondo sua opinião sem a menor vergonha e sem gaguejar.

- Nossa! Nunca pensei que escutaria você falando mal de alguma coisa, mas vejo que você é bem mais extrovertida do que parece! Muito bom... – Sasuke ainda estava impressionado com a força na voz da Hyuuga mais nova. Nem mesmo um Uchiha falaria daquele jeito sincero, porém firme.

Só então percebeu como havia sido franca e alegre momentaneamente. Esqueceu-se que estava falando com uma pessoa totalmente nova na sua vida e que não sabia o quão espontânea ela podia ser. Suas bochechas coraram e começou a encarar o chão.

O caminho foi silencioso. Sasuke não puxava assunto e Hinata também não. O carro parou lentamente, mas Hinata não sabia identificar onde estavam. Sasuke saiu do carro e abriu a porta para a Hyuuga.

- Bem... A cidade fica para outro dia. Hoje, vou te mostrar a área mais bonita de toda Konoha: o Lago.

Hinata saiu do carro e se espantou. Onde estava todo aquele ambiente urbano, poluído e moderno que Konoha apresentava? Eles estavam em frente a um grande portão de madeira num lugar a beira da estrada.

Sasuke retirou uma chave do bolso e empurrou o portão que parecia muito pesado. Fazendo muita força, conseguiu abrir a uma distancia em que se podia passar.

- Primeiro as damas... – Sasuke se abaixou fazendo uma mesura para Hinata poder passar a sua frente e entrar.

As surpresas não paravam um só instante.

- Espero que tenha gostado... Era dos meus pais quando moravam aqui. – Sasuke olhava para Hinata esperando algum comentário, mas a Hyuuga estava impressionada demais para falar.

Eles estavam dentro de uma das fazendas da família Uchiha. O lugar tinha verde por todos os lugares. Mais parecia uma floresta bem cuidada do que qualquer outra coisa. No centro havia um grande lago e além desse havia mais áreas verdes. Era possível ver ao longe uma casa simples.

- Tudo é muito lindo Sasuke-kun! Obrigada por me trazer aqui. – Hinata estava de olhos fechados exibindo um lindo sorriso de felicidade.

- Bem... Tem um tempo que eu não venho aqui, mas tudo está do jeito que eu pensei que estaria. Neji vivia dizendo como você adorava a natureza e pensei que seria bom você vir aqui para relaxar um pouco...

- Neji-kun me conhece muito bem... Às vezes penso que ele me conhece melhor do que eu mesma!

- É... Ele entende bem a cabeça das pessoas. E me desculpe se eu fui grosso, mas não queria entrar em detalhes para não estragar a surpresa... Eu vou pegar alguma coisa para agente comer, não vai demorar. Pode passear por ai se quiser... Já volto.

Sasuke saiu caminhando em direção a uma casa pequena que ficava perto do lago.

Hinata estava encantada. Tudo era muito bonito... Sasuke era uma pessoa boa. Levá-la para relaxar um dia antes do primeiro dia de aula, primeiro dia na cidade... Realmente um cavalheiro.

Sasuke tinha pensado em algo tranqüilo para um dia antes da escola, só não imaginava que esse calmo podia ser romântico ao mesmo tempo.

Ele estava dentro da pequena casa onde tinha deixado algumas coisas preparadas para esse dia. Apesar de não esperar companhia, tinha comida suficiente para os dois. Aproveitando uma toalha de mesa e levando a comida embrulhada, resolveu fazer um piquenique com Hinata. Com certeza um piquenique esconderia as verdadeiras intenções do Uchiha com a pequena Hyuuga.

Hinata estava entredita com seus pensamentos enquanto caminhava em volta do lago. Com tudo preparado para o dia posterior, estava calma e não se preocupava com o tempo que fosse gasto ali. Estava bem com sua mente e tinha uma companhia muito agradável. Ela não entendia o porquê de tantos avisos de cuidado em relação à Sasuke, ele parecia ser como Neji, um perfeito cavalheiro e uma pessoa respeitável. Talvez até melhor do que Neji em alguns aspectos. Mas depois de tantas decepções por acreditar nas pessoas, talvez ela se sentisse insegura de se aproximar tanto de alguém tão rápido. Era preciso tempo para a confiança surgir, mas ela se sentia bem com Sasuke. Ela acreditava nele e para Hinata isso era suficiente.

Sasuke estava preparando o piquenique à beira do lago, onde tinha a impressão de que Hinata se sentiria melhor. Não entendia o porquê de estar fazendo tudo aquilo por alguém que tinha acabado de conhecer. Hinata e Sasuke eram completos estranhos. Mas de algum modo ele se sentia obrigado a fazer com que ela se sentisse bem sempre. Talvez alguns entendessem isso como interesse, mas para ele era algo como uma proteção para Hinata, ele se sentia bem perto dela e tinha quase certeza de que acontecia o mesmo com ela. Não que Hinata não despertasse interesse em Sasuke, isso com certeza acontecia e era muito forte, mas o sentimento de proteção era maior. Ele pressentia que algo acabaria machucando a Hyuuga se ela não estivesse protegida. Mas tinha medo de ser ele mesmo a fazer isso se aproximando demais. A escola é um lugar perigoso, uma escola nova então nem se fala. Tentaria ajudá-la, mas por enquanto talvez fosse melhor deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente e se esquecer que existe perigo.

Hinata chegou até onde Sasuke estava e se sentou ao seu lado.

- O que é tudo isso?

- Um piquenique. Espero que goste. – Sasuke não sabia se Hinata gostaria da surpresa, mas esperava que sim.

- Digamos que eu nunca fiz um piquenique antes... – Hinata abaixou a cabeça envergonhada – Não tínhamos dessas coisas na minha família...

Sasuke impressionado com tal revelação se apressou em dizer:

- Bem, pois então vamos fazer isso ser inesquecível, tudo bem? Minha família também não era muito disso. Eu também não gosto de sair de casa, por isso não participo muito de comemorações sem sentido...

- E existe algum motivo, ou melhor, algum sentido nessa comemoração que estamos fazendo?

- Claro que sim! Você se mudou de muito longe e amanhã começam as aulas.

- Então isso seria em homenagem ao ultimo dia de féria e a minha chegada?

- Acho que sim... – Disse Sasuke enchendo dois copos com refrigerante – Um brinde a todas essas mudanças!

Sasuke e Hinata bateram os copos e beberam o primeiro gole. Aquele brinde podia ser considerado o começo de algo além de uma simples amizade.

- Hinata, quero lhe pedir desculpas pelo meu descontrole de hoje cedo. Eu e o Neji não queríamos magoar você, apenas tivemos um desentendimento. Não íamos nos matar! Nem se quer chegamos a aumentar o tom de voz um com o outro. Eu apenas disse a ele que não houve nada entre nós e ficou tudo bem...

- Não fiquei magoada nem chateada, me preocupei porque as garotas agiam como se tudo aquilo fosse um filme policial e estivesse tudo armado há muito tempo. Como se uma bomba fosse explodir e tivéssemos que nos esconder rápido para não nos ferir!

Depois desse comentário houve muitos risos de todas as duas partes. Tanto Sasuke quanto Hinata estavam se divertindo muito.

- As garotas realmente exageram um pouco quando Neji e eu discutimos. Para falar a verdade nós nunca batemos um no outro. Digamos que mantemos um ódio saudável um do outro. Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, não se sinta como uma intrusa em nossa casa. Ela também é sua agora.

- Apesar de ser estranho morar com dois garotos, não posso reclamar. Mesmo assim ainda me sinto como um incomodo na casa. Antes eram só vocês dois, podiam fazer coisas de garotos a vontade e não se preocupar. Agora uma garota chega e atrapalha os planos de um veterano e um calouro na faculdade para festas incríveis e esse tipo de diversão.

- Nossa! Agora você me impressionou. Eu e o Neji não somos esse tipo de garoto festeiro que você pensa. Não estamos na faculdade para curtir ou zoar, e por incrível que pareça, nunca fizemos uma festa naquela casa. Não se sinta desse jeito... Faz com que eu me sinta mal por fazê-la ficar desse jeito. Você não é um incomodo, é justamente o contrário! Eu e o Neji nos sentimos melhor tendo alguém pra colocar limites no que podemos fazer ou não. Vai ser bom ter alguém com esse jeitinho meigo e inocente que você tem... Gosto disso em você.

Sasuke estava levando a conversa para um rumo estranho, queria mostrar para Hinata que ela podia se sentir a vontade com ele, sem se preocupar. Mas ele queria amenizar a situação para logo poder usar um pouco mais de charme. Podia não ser hoje, mas um dia ele conseguiria a confiança de Hinata.

- Fico feliz por pensar isso de mim Sasuke-kun!

- Hinata, Neji me disse que você tem um namorado, certo?

- Sim... Naruto foi meu melhor amigo desde criança, mas chegamos a um ponto em que não cabia só amizade em nosso relacionamento. Namoro com ele desde os 12 anos de idade, mas meus pais nunca foram a favor. Principalmente Neji e minha irmã Hanabi, os dois sempre diziam que ele não estava a minha altura e que nós éramos diferentes demais para dar certo... – Hinata dizia e seus olhos começavam a encher de lágrimas – Eu e ele sempre brigamos graças a Naruto ser conhecido como um dos maiores conquistadores da minha cidade... Por mais que eu soubesse que ele realmente não era fiel ao nosso relacionamento, não podia deixar de gostar muito dele... – A esse ponto Hinata estava prestes a soltar todas as suas lágrimas e se afogar no ombro convidativo do Uchiha – Antes de eu vir, não tive tempo de me despedir, já que estávamos brigados. Não sei se ainda estamos juntos, mas isso não me faz gostar menos dele...

- Acho que não deve se sentir assim... Deve ser difícil pra você não ter apoio da família e mesmo assim ter um relacionamento por tanto tempo. Mas, se ele não te respeitava você nunca pensou em acabar? Quero dizer, em refletir sobre tudo que sua família dizia e terminar com a tristeza que eu posso ver nos seus olhos?

Aquilo foi o fim para Hinata. Nunca tinha se aberto desse jeito nem mesmo com suas amigas, mas finalmente achou alguém que a entendia até melhor que ela mesma... Talvez Sasuke fosse mesmo uma boa companhia por tanto tempo em outro país. Hinata soltou toda sua frustração em lágrimas e o que recebeu do Uchiha não foi o mesmo que as reclamações de Neji e Naruto ou o olhar culpado de Hanabi. Sasuke deu à ele uma coisa única, que ninguém jamais havia entendido que ela necessitava. Sasuke lhe abraçou e deixou que ela chorasse em seus ombros acolhedores.

Sasuke agora entendia os vários avisos de Neji... Ele só não queria que Hinata ficasse em um estado daqueles novamente. Mas ficou feliz em perceber que em nenhum momento Hinata usou as palavras "amor" ou "paixão" ao se referir aos seus sentimentos por Naruto.

Depois de um tempo Hinata havia adormecido no colo do Uchiha enquanto ele lhe acariciava os cabelos. Já haviam comido bastante e estava na hora de ir. Era quase noite e eles teriam aula na manhã seguinte. Sasuke apoiou a cabeça de Hinata em um pano para poder recolher o piquenique. Após tudo estar arrumado, carregou Hinata para dentro do carro deitando-a na parte de trás.

Vendo aquele sorriso em seu rosto, dormindo serenamente, não pode deixar de pensar que ela talvez estivesse tendo um sonho bom. Beijou-lhe carinhosamente os lábios vermelhos, sem resistir à tentação de tê-la em suas mãos.

Chegando em casa, guardou o carro na garagem e abriu as portas antes de trazer Hinata recebendo um olhar confuso de Neji.

- Arrume a cama da Hinata...

Neji já iria questionar quando Sasuke o cortou:

- Ela adormeceu no caminho e não quero acordá-la. Agora, arrume rápido a cama dela.

Neji foi até o quarto de Hinata e arrumou sua cama vendo Sasuke chegar com Hinata adormecida em seus braços. Colocou-a na cama e foi para seu quarto junto de Neji.

- Onde você a levou?

- No lago. Agora, sem mais perguntas! Estou cansado ok? Boa noite.

- Boa noite...

_**Fim do Capítulo 3.**_

_Oii gente!_

_Quanto tempo! Morri de saudades!_

_Por motivos de falta de criatividade e muita preguiça demorei demais para postar o final do Cap. 3._

_Mas, com a ajuda de boas férias e de uma força de vontade repentina, aí está!_

_Não faço idéia de quando postarei o próximo Capítulo, mas com as férias espero que seja mais rápido que esse!_

_**Agradecimentos especiais:**_

_Lineeeh-Sabaku no Gaara kawaii_

_Giulhinha_

_Hysteric Akemi_

_Saky-chan Haruno_

_Gabi-chanS2_

_Toph-baka_

_Bjokss e até o próximo Capítulo!!_


	6. Capítulo 4 Estudos

_**Uma Mudança interessante**_

_**Capítulo 4.**_

_**Estudos**_

Hinata acordou pontualmente às oito da manhã. Novamente foi preparar um lanche e encontrou Neji.

- Bom dia Hinata...

- Bom dia Neji-kun! Como foi sua tarde de ontem?

- Eu apenas fui encontrar os garotos e conversar. Aproveitamos para resolver algumas coisas da escola. E você e o Uchiha?

- Nós apenas fomos a um lago da família dele e conversamos. Eu nem me lembro de como cheguei em casa...

- Você adormeceu e Sasuke te carregou para cama quando vocês chegaram... – Neji não se sentia à vontade em dizer que Sasuke estava carregando sua prima – Depois que vocês chegaram, cada um foi para o seu quarto dormir.

- Não me lembro de nada... Mesmo assim devo agradecer ao Sasuke-kun por ter feito isso! A que horas começam as aulas Neji?

- Devemos chegar às dez. É melhor acordar o molenga do Sasuke antes que nós fiquemos atrasados... Eu não sei como ele conseguiu entrar para a faculdade sendo como ele é!

Neji já fazia faculdade de Direito a um ano. Ele havia conhecido Tenten na escola e foram para a mesma faculdade, porem ela cursava Letras.

Hinata passara para o curso de administração de empresa, continuando na liderança da empresa da família.

- Você quer que eu acorde o Sasuke para você Neji?

- É melhor você fazer isso... Ele acordará mais rápido se for você.

Hinata ainda estava de camisola, por isso terminou seu café da manhã e foi se trocar em seu quarto. Como ainda era cedo para se preocupar com atraso, colocou uma bermuda jeans e uma blusa básica de cor azul.

Como ainda estavam adiantados, Hinata esperou por mais alguns minutos para acordá-lo, separando alguns materiais que levaria para a faculdade mais tarde.

Voltando à sala, Neji ainda estava lá e disse:

- Você se importa de ir com Sasuke mais tarde?

- Não, mas por quê?

- Acabaram de me ligar e minhas aulas começam mais cedo. Eu vou ainda tenho que passar para pegar Tenten em casa e não posso me atrasar. Acorde o Sasuke e diga para ele te levar até a escola. Já que vocês vão fazer o mesmo curso as aulas de vocês devem começar no mesmo horário. Eu já estou indo... Vejo-te na faculdade.

- Tudo bem... Até mais.

Neji foi em direção à garagem com a chave do carro e algumas pastas para entregar a escola.

Agora que estava sozinha ainda tinha alguns minutos antes de precisar acordar Sasuke e resolveu arrumar sua cama e partir para um banho antes da escola.

Terminou seu banho e se arrumou para ir a faculdade. Eram nove horas e dez minutos e daria tempo suficiente para acordar Sasuke e ele se arrumar para chegarem a tempo na faculdade.

Chegando ao quarto do Uchiha, abriu lentamente a porta e fechou-a novamente, seguindo para a cama onde Sasuke dormia tranquilamente.

Agora vinha o problema maior. Como acordá-lo?

Mal sabia Hinata que Sasuke acordou assim que alguém abriu a porta. Ele ia tacar uma almofada, mas antes disso percebeu que era Hinata e quis esperar para ver o que levava a Hyuuga ao seu quarto. Ao vê-la caminhando em direção a cama tentou, em vão, não ter pensamentos atordoantes.

Hinata não sabia o que fazer para acordá-lo e optou por chamá-lo e sacudi-lo.

Ao perceber que a Hyuuga pretendia tirá-lo da cama quis saber como ela pretendia fazê-lo.

Foi surpreendido pela corrente elétrica que percorreu seu braço ao ser tocado por Hinata. Ela começou a mexer seu braço e chamar seu nome. Com o fracasso Hinata foi chegando seu rosto o mais perto que conseguiu do ouvido do Uchiha. Sasuke tremeu ao ouvir seu nome sendo sussurrado em seu ouvido pela voz de Hinata e acabou caindo da cama e prendendo-a abaixo de si.

Percebendo que se caísse por cima dela acabaria por machucá-la, fez o máximo de esforço possível para apoiar o braço no chão e não cair.

Por sorte havia um travesseiro de Sasuke no chão que impediu que Hinata batesse a cabeça e se machucasse gravemente.

A posição em que se encontravam era verdadeiramente constrangedora, por isso o sangue subiu a face da Hyuuga deixando-a totalmente vermelha. Sasuke tentou aproveitar ao máximo o momento até perceber que Hinata poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento, pois estava muito vermelha.

- Espero que tenha dormido bem Hinata! Você estava tão cansada que acabou deitando no meu colo e dormindo...

- Bom dia Sasuke... Será que você poderia deixar eu me levantar?

- Oh! Me desculpe.

Fingindo surpresa, Sasuke se levantou lentamente. Logo em seguida Hinata se levantou e ficou em frente ao peito nu dele.

- Algum motivo para eu ser acordado por você?

- Oh... – Hinata se sentiu desprezada e abaixou os olhos encarando o chão sem realmente enxergá-lo - Me desculpe, mas Neji teve que sair mais cedo e pegar Tenten em casa antes de ir pra faculdade. Ele pediu que me levasse de carro mais tarde, mas se não for possível eu vou de metro.

Sasuke finalmente percebeu o quanto foi grosseira sua pergunta e tentou ser o mais doce possível ao falar com Hinata:

- Não será um favor levá-la. Será um prazer.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, Hinata encabulada encarando o chão e Sasuke olhando para a garota a sua frente sem saber como verdadeiramente se comunicar com ela. Era a primeira que conseguia isso. Deixá-lo deslumbrado era difícil, tanto que jamais teve admiração por outra mulher que não fosse sua mãe.

- Eu vou deixar que troque de roupa e arrume suas coisas. Se precisar de algo eu vou estar na sala te esperando. Já está quase na hora de irmos, então talvez seja melhor você não demorar muito.

"_Eu preciso de algo sim... De você comigo._" Ele não se reconhecia mais. Não era mais o galinha de antes. Não podia mais ser o mesmo, era o certo. Se ele continuasse do mesmo jeito não seria bom o suficiente para ela.

- Tudo bem... Vou me trocar e vou direto para sala. A propósito, que curso vai fazer mesmo, Hinata?

- Vou cursar administração com você... Vai ser bom conhecer alguém por lá.

Ela sorriu e finalmente o sol tinha nascido par ele. Ele sorriu de volta e ela se dirigiu a porta saindo na direção da sala. Ele continuou encarando a porta com um sorriso bobo no rosto perdido em pensamentos e em sentimentos.

Só então percebeu que precisava se apressar antes que começassem a se atrasar. Não seria ele que faria Hinata se atrasar no primeiro dia de aula.

Trocou o mais rápido possível de roupa e pegou a chave do carro em seu armário. Uma mochila discreta com alguns livros necessários, cadernos e uma caneta. A carteira no bolso e uma blusa azul escura simples.

Na sala, Hinata esperava por Sasuke pacientemente, até que se levantou para ir chamá-lo, trombando com ele e quase caído no chão se não fosse pelos reflexos do moreno que agarrou sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto.

Com seus rostos absurdamente perto, Sasuke não conseguiria evitar o impulso de beijá-la, dessa vez ela estaria acordada. A respiração de ambos estava compassada, mas ele não poderia sem saber se ela queria. Enquanto isso Hinata esperava pacientemente que Sasuke fizesse alguma coisa. Eles se olharam e foi como se achassem as respostas pra tudo o que precisavam. Os olhos negros possuíam um brilho especial quando olhavam para as pérolas tão lindas. Já as pérolas não conseguiriam suportar aquele olhar por muito tempo, preferindo se esconder.

Hinata fechou os olhos e entreabriu a boca. Sasuke olhou para cada movimento dela como se estivesse esperado toda a vida pelo momento.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e aproximou seus rostos ainda mais.

Hinata parecia cansada de esperar tanto e se inclinou para frente, buscando apoio na blusa do moreno.

De repente, o telefone da casa começou a tocar assustando o casal que se encontrava no corredor dos quartos.

Hinata teve o impulso de se afastar e corar ao parar para pensar no que estava acontecendo ali. Abaixou o rosto e disse o mais rápido que consegui:

- Eu atendo...

A morena saiu correndo em direção ao telefone deixando Sasuke perplexo e encarando o nada. Esteve tão perto de conseguir o que queria... Pelo ao menos ele pode perceber que Hinata também queria aquilo e deu permissão a ele. Se fosse para acordar desse jeito todos os dias ele não precisava se preocupar com nada, além de desligar todos os telefones da casa e a campainha.

Hinata voltou e disse ao moreno que era necessário se apressarem, pois Neji acabara de ligar informando um adiantamento no inicio das aulas.

Já no carro, Sasuke e Hinata não sabiam o que dizer. Os dois perceberam que queriam aquilo, por mais que adiassem, se aquilo acontecesse novamente não teria como evitar um beijo. Era fascinante para Sasuke como Hinata era diferente de todas que ele já havia conhecido. Já para Hinata era impressionante como Sasuke conseguia ser tão bom com ela. Isso era inquestionável: eles gostaram do que aconteceu e queriam ter continuado.

Hinata se lembrou do almoço e percebeu que ainda não sabia de algo:

- Sasuke, poderia me responder uma pergunta?

- Claro. O que quer saber?

- Tenten estuda com Neji?

- Na mesma universidade, mas Tenten cursa letras.

- E a Sakura e Ino?

- As duas fazem medicina. Shikamaru cursa Estatística, Kiba e Shino fazem Veterinária. Gaara faz Direito e Temari cursa Educação Física.

- Ino não parece paciente o suficiente para fazer Medicina...

- Eu também acho... Talvez ela se desse melhor em Moda ou algo do tipo. Já quanto a Sakura eu não posso duvidar da sua capacidade. Ela é muito concentrada e sempre foi uma boa aluna na escola. Não estranho ela ter escolhido esse curso. Ino parece querer competir com Sakura em tudo e mostrar que pode ser tão boa quanto ela. Embora nem sempre uma das duas saia vencedora... É uma competição saudável.

O carro parou no estacionamento de uma grande escola, com vários alunos andando de um lado ao outro e conversando animadamente. Hinata estava feliz, mas insegura. Começar novamente em outro lugar tinha suas vantagens, mas também inúmeras desvantagens. Ao menos teria Sasuke como companhia. Esse era seu porto seguro.

- Está pronta?

Sasuke encarou-a e mirou em seus olhos. De repente a Hyuuga se sentiu disposta a enfrentar qualquer coisa.

Recebendo como resposta um sorriso, Sasuke saiu do carro indo em direção a porta do passageiro, abrindo-a para Hinata.

- Obrigada...

Era estranho para Hinata ser tratada com tanto carinho e gentileza, mas ela gostava.

Sasuke fechou o carro e foram procurar sua sala. No caminho, encontraram Neji com Tenten e foram até eles.

- Finalmente chegaram! Eu já estava preocupado se o Uchiha faria você chegar atrasada! Eu pedi que você ficasse na sala dele apesar de não gostar muito da idéia...

- Olá Hinata! Olá Sasuke! Como vão?

- Muito bem Tenten! E você?

- Eu estou muito bem também! Animados para o começo das aulas?

- Receosa, mas animada...

Tenten não acreditava que ela estivesse mesmo animada, mas preferiu concordar.

- E você Sasuke?

- Tédio... Quando finalmente nos vemos livres da escola, o que nos vem pela frente? A faculdade! Realmente animo não é o que eu estou sentindo agora...

- Nossa! Tudo bem então. Prefiro ficar com a resposta da Hinata e esquecer que você falou alguma coisa.

- Que seja...

- Algum motivo pra esse mau humor Sasuke?

Neji sabia que ele odiava ser acordado, mas não demonstraria isso pra Hinata. Ainda sim alguma coisa maior o estava incomodando. Ele só não sabia dizer o que...

- Nada além de ter que aturar mais alguns anos de estudo com você.

Tenten já havia se acostumado e não se importava mais com os olhares mortais que os dois trocavam, mas assim como Neji, sabia que Sasuke nunca demonstra uma emoção. Ele não sentia tédio, todas as vezes ele respondia com indiferença. Mas dessa vez era possível notar que o sentimento do Uchiha não era tédio e sim muita impaciência.

- Hinata e Sasuke, vocês estão no 1º B. a sala fica no terceiro piso, primeira entrada. Querem que eu leve vocês até lá?

- Por favor Neji! Você age como se os dois fossem alunos do primário... Vão para sua sala e nos vemos no intervalo. Até mais!

- Até Tenten...

- Hump... Vamos rápido Hinata.

Os dois caminharam até a escada e viram a agitação das pessoas procurando suas respectivas salas, ou revendo seus amigos. Para Hinata parecia algo incrível, enquanto Sasuke parecia novamente alheio a tudo ao seu redor.

- Acha que tudo vai dar certo?

- Claro que tudo não vai dar certo, mas eu espero que sim... E você? Acredita que sua "nova vida" vai resolver seus problemas?

- Sasuke... Não é tão simples assim. Mas é um jeito mais simples de esquecer tudo o que aconteceu... Prefiro guardar algumas memória do passado e deixar que o tempo cuide de apagá-las.

- Bem, chegamos.

Os dois pararam e encararam a porta a sua frente. Entreolharam-se e abriram a porta entrando logo em seguida.

A sala não estava lotada, mas também não estava vazia. Era possível que tivesse aproximadamente vinte alunos. Procuraram duas carteiras vazias e acharam no fundo da sala. Hinata na frente e Sasuke atrás da carteira da Hyuuga. As carteiras davam para uma janela, no canto esquerdo da sala. Dela, era possível ver uma linda paisagem ao longe.

Os dois se sentaram e compartilharam a presença um do outro em silêncio. Não era um silêncio constrangedor, mas algo confortável, no qual nenhum dos dois devia dar explicação ou se quer desviar os olhos. Era possível sustentar o olhar, já que eles apenas sorriam se encaravam olhos nos olhos.

- Dar tempo ao tempo foi uma boa idéia... Algumas coisas precisam de tempo pra acontecer, mas outras não precisam de tanto assim.

De repente o contato visual foi quebrado. Hinata desviou o olhar e fixou-o em algum ponto qualquer além da janela.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer... Hoje, nós dois queríamos aquilo. Eu queria e pude perceber que você também. Acho que essa é uma das coisas que não precisam esperar tanto assim, concorda?

- Eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento conturbado Sasuke... Você sabe de tudo o que aconteceu. Sabe como eu me tornei uma pessoa diferente do que eu era antes. Eu te contei tudo da minha vida ontem. Mas ainda não sei se te conheço o suficiente... Será que pode me dar pelo ao menos um tempo pra eu te conhecer melhor? Não quero me apressar como fiz com Naruto. Não quero sofrer de novo...

- Claro, claro... Mas quando tiver sua resposta, me procure. Eu não entendo, mas me sinto diferente quando estou com você... Não é um diferente ruim, mas não sou o eu normal. Você provoca isso nas pessoas. Não sou só eu. Todos comentaram que você tem alguma coisa que nos inspira confiança.

Hinata finalmente voltou a fitá-lo com o sorriso mais bonito que Sasuke já havia visto na face da Hyuuga. Ele a amava e não tinha mais dúvidas quanto a isso. Ele também sabia que ela o amava, mas respeitaria o tempo que ela pediu sem forçar nada.

Hinata queria dar a ele uma prova de que ele teria sua resposta o mais rápido possível, ela só queria aquele tempo para se acostumar com tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Então ela decidiu como fazê-lo entender que ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Ela aproximou seus rostos e selou seus lábios calmamente afastando-se rapidamente.

- Espero que isso seja prova suficiente de que o tempo é só um mero detalhe para nós.

- Acho que foi uma prova muito boa.

Sasuke sorriu abertamente e Hinata virou-se para frente. Ele sabia que agora seria apenas uma questão de paciência até que seu maior desejo se realizasse.

Pode-se ouvir a porta sendo fechada e uma figura estranha entrando na sala. Todos se sentaram rapidamente e esperaram que o homem se virasse para frente e pudessem ver seu rosto. Não foi preciso muito tempo para que Sasuke reconhecesse o professor.

Cabelo grisalho, máscara cobrindo parte do rosto. Kakashi era inconfundível. Apesar de um pouco surpreso, sabia que não poderia se livrar dele tão cedo. O atraso para chegar a sala era uma característica que Sasuke acabou adquirindo depois de algum tempo tendo aula com a figura a sua frente.

- Bem, eu sou Hatake Kakashi professor de Matemática do Primeiro Período. Eu me atrasei porque tive que resolver alguns imprevistos da direção mas o importante é que cheguei.

- Por favor Kakashi... Já vai começar com suas desculpas esfarrapadas no primeiro dia de aula?

A voz saia debochada e vinha do fundo da sala, onde o mais velho pode enxergar um de seus melhores alunos do Ensino Médio: Uchiha Sasuke.

Todos olharam em direção ao garoto que desafiava o professor. Muitos naquela sala conheciam a fama de atrasado de Kakashi, mas não teriam coragem de desafiá-lo como o garoto Uchiha tinha feito.

- Bom, vejo que tenho alguns alunos antigos alunos presentes. Assim como algumas caras novas também. Uma em especial está me chamando muita atenção. A senhoria sentada em frente ao Uchiha, qual seu nome?

- Hyuuga Hinata.

- Hyuuga... Interessante. Espero que seja tão esforçada quanto seu primo. Mas, tudo bem. Vamos começar logo com os estudos, já que é o que viemos fazer aqui.

O resto da aula correu tranqüila, e Hinata pode pensar melhor sobre o Uchiha. Já sabia que a resposta seria positiva, mas ainda haviam feridas não cicatrizadas do seu antigo lar. Não queria que elas se abrissem novamente.

Sasuke observou a Hyuuga durante toda a aula, reparando nos mínimos detalhes da face angelical a sua frente. E ela era dele. Essa era sem duvida a melhor parte do que acontecia.

O intervalo havia chegado e os dois calouros foram em direção a um pátio, onde haviam combinado de encontrar Neji e Tenten, MS chegando lá, perceberam que seria quase impossível acha-los, se não fosse pelo cabelo rosa que balançava ao vento. Só podia ser Sakura e junto dela viu-se uma loira escandalosa e um rebelde cabelo vermelho. Gaara e Ino também estavam lá.

Sasuke fez questão de ir ao lado de Hinata todo tempo, lançando olhares mortais a todos que ousavam olhar sua garota. Hinata estava dispersa e não havia percebido como era possessivo o olhar do Uchiha sobre si.

- Sasuke-kun!!!

Todos os presentes olharam para a dupla que gritava um nome conhecido pela maioria das garotas presentes. Os olhares de repente viraram para o garoto, indiferente e depois para sua bela acompanhante de cabelos negro-azulados.

Sakura e Ino correram em direção ao moreno, mas dessa vez não pularam sobre ele, sabiam que se o fizessem ele esquivaria.

- Bom dia Sasuke-kun! Como passou a tarde de ontem? Como foi sua primeira aula? Gostou dos professores? Com quem você teve aula?

As duas não paravam de falar um minuto se quer e Hinata procurava um jeito de sair dali o mais rápido possível e não ver Sasuke se descontrolando novamente.

- Bom dia garotas... Hinata, está com fome?

- Não Sasuke, obrigada.

- Então vamos até Neji, ele deve estar com medo que eu te seqüestre...

As duas olharam perplexas para a cena à sua frente. Sasuke Uchiha estava mesmo preocupado com o que outra pessoa pensava, e o pior: ele se preocupou com Hinata.

- Bom dia Sakura, bom dia Ino...

- Bom dia Hinata...

- Bom dia Hina-chan...

- Vamos logo Hinata... Neji está esperando.

- Claro Sasuke-kun! Vocês vêm com a gente garotas?

- Sim, temos que achar a Tenten-chan.

- Então andem logo, vamos...

Sasuke e Hinata saíram na frente e Sakura e Ino atrás, em direção ao cabelo vermelho de Gaara, onde imaginavam estar todo o grupo.

- Você percebeu o que eu percebi?

- Como não perceber? Sasuke ta caidinho pela Hyuuga... Não estamos mais no jogo, Sakura.

- Eu não acredito nisso! Eu fui atrás dele por anos e nada... A Hinata chega e em três dias ele ta assim? Meu Kami-sama!!!

- É melhor deixar esses dois pra lá... Se em anos ele nunca olhou pra gente, agora que ele vai estar com ela direto é que isso não vai acontecer mesmo...

- Quem sabe se eles um dia terminarem ele não procura a gente hein?

- Nossa Sakura! Eu é que não vou esperar...

- É mesmo... Agora é melhor ficar calada e não falar pra ninguém, vai que eles não estão juntos de verdade, né?

- É...

Sasuke e Hinata não ouviram se quer um pio da conversa, estavam entretidos demais falando sobre como Neji era exagerado em relação à prima.

- Do jeito que ele é, quando souber que nós dois estamos juntos vai ter um infarto!

- Hei, calma Sasuke... Ainda não estamos juntos de verdade.

- Pra mim é como se estivéssemos, então não atrapalha meu momento de felicidade...

- Como você é bobo, Uchiha!

- E você é linda, Hyuuga!

Hinata começou a rir e corar com o comentário do Uchiha, quando chegaram até os outros, que curiosos perguntaram:

- Posso saber do que a Hinata tanto ri e porque você ta com esse sorriso estampado na cara Sasuke?

- Não Kiba... Você não pode saber. Agora deixa agente em paz?

- Realmente eu me enganei... Esse sorriso não quer dizer que seu humor mudou. E você Hinata, tudo bem?

- Claro Kiba! E com vocês?

- Todos muito bem Hinata... Você e o Uchiha na mesma sala, é?

- Algum problema quanto a isso Gaara?

- Imagina Uchiha... Eu não tenho problema nenhum, mas quanto ao Neji eu não posso dizer o mesmo, não é Hyuuga?

- Cala a boca, Gaara... O que eu penso não é da sua conta. Hinata, como está indo até agora, algum problema?

- Não Neji-kun... Todos os professores até agora me falaram muito bem de você e disseram que esperam que eu seja tão boa aluna quanto você.

- Odeio comparações...

- Mentira... Você adora quando seus pais dizem que você é melhor que seu irmão, Sasuke.

- Experimente ter um irmão melhor que você... Você não ia gostar nada.

- Hanah é tão superior assim a você Inuzuka?

- Não vamos falar da minha irmã agora, certo Gaara?

- Tudo bem...

- Sakura e Ino estão caladas... O que aconteceu?

- Hum? Falou com a gente Kiba?

- Deixa pra lá...

Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa Hinata sentiu falta de algumas pessoas, inclusive Tenten.

- Onde estão Tenten, Shino, Temari e Shikamaru?

Quando Hinata ia perguntar, Sasuke foi mais rápido.

- Eles saíram para procurar vocês e não voltaram depois... Vocês se desencontraram.

- Hinata, vamos voltar pra sala, já está quase na hora da próxima aula e a sala fica longe daqui...

- Claro Sasuke... Até mais pessoal!

- Hinata, quer que eu te leve pra casa depois das aulas?

- Não vai ser preciso Neji... Eu vou levar Hinata. Como temos todas as aulas juntos, você pode deixar que eu vou trazê-la para a escola e levá-la para casa depois...

- Não gostei disso Uchiha. Depois resolvemos isso... Hoje você a leva, mas vamos rever depois.

- Hump... Vamos Hinata.

- Vamos... Eu volto com o Sasuke-kun hoje então Neji... Até em casa!

Quando já estavam quase na sala Sasuke não pode deixar de comentar:

- Viu o que eu disse? Neji está quase morrendo por eu estar estudando com você, te levar pra casa vai ser negociado... Ele é um controlador! Eu não agüentaria como você.

- Ele quer apenas me proteger Sasuke, mas quando ele perceber que eu realmente gosto de você não vai se preocupar tanto...

- Ou vai se preocupar ainda mais!

- É mais provável, mas eu prefiro pensar positivo.

- Claro claro...

O resto do dia correu bem, assim como as aulas, tranqüilas. Mas a calma não duraria muito tempo.

_**Um mês depois...**_

- Hei, Sasuke... Acorda! Hoje o Neji vai mais cedo e quem me leva é você.

O Uchiha abriu os olhos e encontrou as pérolas que estava acostumado a ver quase todos os dias pela manhã. Mas hoje não eram as mesmas pérolas. Elas tinham um brilho diferente, como se tivessem sido lapidadas de um modo diferente hoje.

Ele puxou a Hyuuga para mais perto de si e disse:

- Não acha que já chega de espera? Eu e você já somos considerados namorados por todo mundo, só falta aquele beijo que ninguém viu ainda. Nem eu vi pra falar a verdade!

- Ta Sasuke, eu aceito... Mas se troca rápido! Já estamos atrasados!

- Eu não acredito... Foi fácil assim? Nenhuma regra, nenhuma exceção do que eu posso fazer ou não, de que não pode saber... Você não falou sério!

- Como eu te provo? Já sei... Do mesmo jeito que no primeiro dia de aula.

Hinata deu um selinho no Uchiha e fez com que ele levantasse rápido. Ela olhou pra baixo e percebeu que Sasuke dormia apenas de cueca, o que fez com que corasse rapidamente e saísse correndo do quarto.

- Agora anda... Estou te esperando no carro!

A porta foi batida e ele sentiu a alegria encher seu ser. Se trocou rápido e pegou seus pertences, indo em direção ao carro.

Hinata esperava por ele do lado de fora do carro, perto da porta do motorista.

- Que tal se fizermos direito agora?

- Por que não?

Hinata e Sasuke sorriram e ele foi em direção a ela, segurando sua cintura. Não houve recusa, e ele sentiu seu pescoço ser rodeado pelas mãos macias da garota.

Seus lábios finalmente se encontraram e não havia como parar a partir daquele momento. Enquanto a garagem abria, os dois travavam uma batalha por espaço ao passo em que suas línguas dançavam sincronizadas.

A alegria que invadia o peito de ambos terminou quando a falta de ar falou mais alto e eles se separaram.

Ao olharem nos olhos um do outro a felicidade voltou e teria continuado por lá se uma voz conhecida não tivesse dito com falsa perplexidade:

- Eu te deixo sozinha cerca de um mês e é isso que acontece Hinata? Não posso acreditar...

_**Fim do Capítulo.

* * *

**_

_Notas da autora:_

_Oi de novo gente!!_

_Finalmente consegui terminar o Capítulo e postar aqui pra vocês!_

_Quero agradecer a quem lê e tem paciência de esperar os capítulos e principalmente quero pedir desculpas pela demora... Gomen!!_

_Se tiver qualquer erro ortográfico também, desculpe._

_Vou deixar vocês na curiosidade sobre quem está falando!!! =D_

_Eu não faço idéia de quando o próximo capítulo fica pronto, mas vou tentar apressar as coisas por aqui!

* * *

_

**_Agradecimentos especiais à:_**

_Kinha Oliver(x5)_

_Dricahina_

_Cah-chan Hime_

_Saky-chan Haruno_

_**FranHyuuga**_

_Nariki Shiba_

_

* * *

Bjokss e até o próximo capítulo!  
_


	7. Capítulo 5 Complicações

_**Uma Mudança interessante**_

_**Capítulo 5.**_

_**Complicações**_

_**No último capítulo:**_

_Seus lábios finalmente se encontraram e não havia como parar a partir daquele momento. Enquanto a garagem abria, os dois travavam uma batalha por espaço ao passo em que suas línguas dançavam sincronizadas._

_A alegria que invadia o peito de ambos terminou quando a falta de ar falou mais alto e eles se separaram._

_Ao olharem nos olhos um do outro a felicidade voltou e teria continuado por lá se uma voz conhecida não tivesse dito com falsa perplexidade:_

_- Eu te deixo sozinha cerca de um mês e é isso que acontece Hinata? Não posso acreditar..._

Sasuke e Hinata olharam para a garagem aberta até encontrarem uma figura com ar de superioridade e um cabelo loiro espetado.

Hinata sabia quem era, mas Sasuke continuava perdido, com uma imensa vontade de acabar com a vida do infeliz que resolveu interromper o momento de ambos. A figura parada na porta de sua casa fitava-os como se esperasse uma explicação, mas Sasuke não pretendia deixá-lo ileso depois de invadir sua casa e acabar com sua felicidade.

Por um instante Sasuke fitou o rosto contorcido da Hyuuga. Ele podia ver que ela sofria com aquela presença e queria acabar com aquilo antes que as lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos cor de pérola acabassem caindo. Quem era aquele sujeito afinal?

- Não vai responder Hina? É só me dizer que eu acabo com a raça desse idiota aí ao seu lado... aposto que ele estava abusando de você, não?

- Hinata, quem é esse?

Hinata parecia paralisada, parada em algum lugar no tempo distante daquele, quando ela ainda conhecia a figura à sua frente. Estava ali somente em corpo, pois sua mente vagava pelo seu passado.

- Sou o namorado dela seu idiota, Uzumaki Naruto!

Então era ele, o imbecil que não soube dar valor a Hinata... Agora o ódio só crescia dentro do Uchiha, que não queria apenas dar uma boa surra em Naruto. Sasuke queria Naruto extinto da face da terra.

- O termo correto é ex-namorado Naruto-kun!

Hinata tinha voltado e parecia determinada em acabar com aquilo ali mesmo. Naruto não era seu dono e não podia mandar nela.

- Como assim Hina? Acho que você não sabe o que está dizendo. Você é minha e não vai ser um garoto como esse que vai tirá-la de mim.

- Eu não sou seu brinquedinho Naruto! Agora eu quero a Hina, agora não quero mais...! Poupe-me do seu discurso de eu te amo, você é minha, porque esse já ficou velho!

- Então esse é o Naruto... – Sasuke cuspiu o nome como se fosse um remédio ruim que deixava a boca com gasto horrível – Se quiser, posso te mostrar o que um garoto como esse pode deixar a sua cara! Principalmente depois do que você fez a ela...

- Não gaste seu tempo com ele Sasuke. Não é preciso. Ele já vai voltar pra casa, que é o lugar dele.

- Então você me trocou mesmo por ele... Eu sabia que não valia à pena continuar atrás de você, não é! Uma garota como você não me merece. Você é uma traidora, e não pode me julgar mais. Afinal, você cometeu o mesmo erro que eu. É a sua última chance. Isso ou o seu pai vai ter que desfazer o nosso acordo!

- A-acordo? Que acordo você fez com meu pai?

- Acho melhor não falarmos disso na frete de estranhos...

- Sasuke não é um estranho e você pode falar. Ele é meu namorado.

- Você mudou muito em tão pouco tempo Hinata... Não é mais a mesma. Mas, como quiser... Seu pai e eu combinamos que eu viria morar aqui com você e assim que esse semestre terminar voltamos para a Inglaterra e nós dois tomaremos posse das empresas Hyuuga.

- Por que em sã consciência meu pai te deixaria morar aqui comigo e ainda te colocaria no poder das empresas da família?

- Por que as empresas Hyuuga estão prestes a falir e as empresas Uzumaki darão uma ajuda, fundindo as duas empresas em uma única e poderosa. Casados, nós iremos dominar o mercado na posse da maior empresa do país.

- C-como assim falidos?

- Como assim casados?!

Ao ouvir essa palavra Sasuke perdeu o controle e avançou para cima de Naruto, acertando um soco em seu nariz.

Hinata ligou para Neji o mais rápido possível, antes que Sasuke acabasse com Naruto, mas ao saber do loiro sendo espancado, Neji fez questão de demorar um pouco mais.

Quando soube da situação, não pode deixar de ficar perplexo. As empresas Hyuuga no vermelho? Não era possível.

- Eu aposto como isso é um truque desse safado para ter a Hinata de volta. Teríamos ficado sabendo caso as empresas Hyuuga estivessem mesmo nesse estado critico a ponto de se unir ao maior rival.

- Calma Sasuke, Hinata também não gosta dele e não vai cair nessa. E eu posso saber que história é essa de beijo na garagem Uchiha?

- Ninguém se beija sozinho certo? A culpa não é só minha. Você sabe que eu não faria nada que a Hinata não quisesse.

- Continuo de olho...

Hinata reapareceu na sala de jantar, onde estavam Neji e Sasuke conversando enquanto Naruto ficava sentado no sofá ao lado de Tenten (n/a: já que ela era a única na sala que não tinha um motivo pra odiar o Naruto).

- Hina... Até que enfim! Minhas coisas estão no carro... Vou pegá-las e você me mostra onde fica o nosso quarto.

- Naruto...

- Sim Hina...?

- Não tem essa de nosso quarto e pode parar com isso de me chamar de Hina... você não tem direito de sequer pronunciar meu nome, que por acaso é Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata.

- Como assim meu bem? Daqui a pouco tempo você vai ser Uzumaki Hinata, não precisa usar mais o nome Hyuuga. Eu sei que sempre foi um peso...

- Você é um cínico mesmo, não? Como você tem coragem de dizer que meu nome é um peso?

- Não fui eu quem disse... Foi você.

- Está certo... Eu disse. Mas percebi que isso não é um peso tão grande se comparado ao peso que seria carregar o _seu_ nome.

Sasuke abria um sorriso interno cada vez maior a cada palavra que Hinata dizia ao loiro irritante a sua frente. Ela não seria Uzumaki Hinata. Seria Uchiha Hinata.

- Agora você pode, por favor, se retirar daqui e de preferência também se retirar da minha vida? Eu não agüento mais olhar pra sua cara... E aposto como não sou a única por aqui.

- Você vai se arrepender disso Hinata... Eu sei que vai. Mas eu vou ser bonzinho como sempre e te aceitar de volta. Afinal, você sempre volta. E eu sempre te aceito, como sempre vou aceitar porque você é _minha_. E não vai ser esse projétil de modelo que vai tirar você de mim.

- Chegou atrasado idiota... Ele já tirou.

- Humpf... Em, no máximo, três meses você vai me procurar dizendo que se arrependeu, que ele te traiu ou algo assim. Você _não sabe_ viver sem _mim_. Ele é apenas meu substituto enquanto você está aqui.

- Já chega disso tudo... Você não pode provar que a empresa está em falência e que preciso de você. Mesmo se precisasse, não voltaria pra você como o cachorrinho que eu sempre fui... Não se esqueça de que você e sua família só estão onde estão por _mim_ e ninguém mais... Eu acabo com o seu mundinho de luxos quando quiser seu idiota! Nunca se esqueça que se hoje você tem algo a que preza, fui eu quem te proporcionei isso. Então não sou eu que preciso de você, é justamente o contrário! Você só volta pra mim porque tem medo que eu tire tudo isso de você... Até uns meses atrás eu não seria capaz disso, mas não duvide de mim agora, nem nunca mais na sua miserável vida!

Hinata cuspiu as palavras entaladas em sua garganta a muito tempo. Sentiu um grande alívio ao fazê-lo.

O loiro saiu bufando e foi até o seu carro, acelerando o motor o máximo possível sumindo daquele lugar e, como Hinata esperava, de sua vida.

Sasuke não conseguiu mais se segurar e caiu na gargalhada como há muito tempo não fazia. Para ele, ver o loiro humilhado era incrível. Mas quando foi Hinata quem o humilhou daquela maneira, foi duplamente reconfortante. Ele chegou mais perto dela e a abraçou apoiando sua cabeça na curva de seu ombro.

- Não sabe como eu queria ter dito tudo aquilo, mas ver você fazendo foi fantástico! Estou com inveja de você...

- Hinata, não sabia que podia ser tão agressiva! Amei amiga!

- Até que enfim você pôs aquele loiro no lugar dele e disse tudo que eu estava pra dizer se ele dissesse novamente que era seu dono...

Hinata corou e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada com o que acabara de fazer. Mas Naruto era o menor dos seus problemas. Ela tinha um comunicado a fazer, que abalaria principalmente Neji.

- Eu não gostei do jeito que ele falou de mim e nem do Sasuke... Ele precisava ouvir umas verdades. Mas tenho um problema maior... As empresas Hyuuga realmente estão em crise...

_**...Fim do Capítulo 5...

* * *

**_

**Oi pessoas que adoro!**

**Finalmente voltei com a continuação... Espero que gostem!**

**Resolvi complicar as coisas... Mas tô com pena de não ter dado tempo pro Sasuke e pra Hina sentirem o clima bom de estarem juntos... Resolvi colocar o Naruto pra fora de uma vez e acabar com o que restou dele! *risada maligna* Desculpem caso gostem dele, mas não pude deixar de dizer umas coisas que eu pensava do personagem na fic. Eu apressei as coisas porque descobri que não me dou bem escrevendo long-fics... Fico sem animo pra continuar uma história!**

**Maaassssss, essa eu termino! *olha pro horizonte***

**Só pra situar, a família do Naruto se tornou importante depois que ele se juntou com a Hinata que nasceu em berço de ouro... Os Hyuuga ajudaram os Uzumaki, mesmo sem gostar do Naruto, com a empresa no mesmo ramo que a sua(advogados) e fizeram ela ir pra frente, mas os Uzumaki "traíram" os Hyuuga e começaram a roubar seus clientes. Daí surgiu mais ódio pelo Naruto por parte da família toda...**

**Mesmo assim obrigada por lerem e desculpem pela demora!**

**Agradecimentos especiais à:**

_Oul K.Z. ; __misha yanata__ ; __FranHyuuga__ ; __Cah-chan Hime_

**Beijoss! Até o próximo capítulo!**


End file.
